


You'll Be Okay

by TheGuyWhoReallyLikesMusicals



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fuck abusive and homophobic people, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Henry Hidgens, my character is Ethan's younger brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuyWhoReallyLikesMusicals/pseuds/TheGuyWhoReallyLikesMusicals
Summary: What happens when Ethan takes his younger brother, Anthony, to the Cineplex along with him and Hannah. The wiggly cultists attack Anthony instead, leaving Ethan, Hannah as well as everyone else to hide and survive Black Friday.How can Ethan live without his brother? How is he going to tell his Uncle?__Part of this book is inspired by Back From The Dead by azbear. I really recommend checking it out!!CURRENTLY ON A HIATUS I'M SORRY!!
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Henry Hidgens/John McNamara, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Embers

_"Ethan take Hannah. Take Hannah and run. I'll hold them off!_

That was the last thing Ethan heard his brother say. Now he was standing beside his girlfriend, Lex, holding onto her and her younger sister, Hannah, like a lifeline. Beside them stood Tom Houston, his old shop class teacher, a red headed women dressed in what he guessed was a nurse's uniform. A man dressed in a red sweater and a shorter woman Ethan recognized as Emma. His Uncle Henry had told him she had brought him groceries once. They all stared out at Lakeside mall, which was now burning to the ground, a slight orange glow was coming from where the last of the embers burned.

 _Anthony could still be alive_ Ethan thought. His limbs moved without him thinking. He let go of Lex and Hannah, moving in the direction of the burning mall. He made it about seven steps before he felt a soft yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, Ethan?" The gruff yet soothing voice of Tom Houston spoke behind him, with a slight tone of concern. Ethan didn't bother looking behind him. He kept his eyes trained on the mall.

"Ant's in there" Ethan replied shortly, shrugging off Mr. Houstons hand. He began to make his way towards the mall again, but felt Mr. Houston's hand on his shoulder again, holding on a little harder. Ethan stood still for a second, then tried to make a break for it. 

Key word is tried.

Mr. Houston grabbed hold of the struggling teen around the middle, holding him close. Ethan tried to pry out of Mr. Houstons grip. He had to find his brother. He had to find him. "LET ME GO!" Ethan screamed when Mr. Houston only clung to him harder. "LET ME GO. MY BROTHER'S STILL IN THERE." Ethan's struggling grew weaker until he eventually stopped. His body shook with his sobs as he clung to Mr.Houston. Mr. Houston rubbed circle in the teens back, trying to calm the teen and distract himself from the tears burning his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ethan, we can't do anything for him now" Mr. Houston murmured. His heart broke when he heard Ethan let out a whimper and saw the silent tears fall from his eyes. 

Ethan didn't dare look up at anyone else in the group. He probably looked so pathetic, crying like this. He felt two others join in the 'hug' and he opened his eyes to see Lex and Hannah looking at him, their eyes brimmed with tears. He gave them a small sad smile and loosened his grip on Mr. Houston's jacket. Mr. Houston leaned away from the hug, standing up. He held out a hand for Ethan to take and helped him to his feet. Lex stood up with Hannah attached to one of her arms. She held out her hand and he took it gratefully. He looked up to see the rest of the group staring at him, clearly concerned. He wiped his eyes with his un-gloved hand, looking down at his boots. 

" 'M fine. Sorry for breaking down like that" Ethan mumbled, not daring to look anyone in the eyes. They probably thought he was a pathetic cry-baby.

He felt a hand on his shoulder again and looked up to see Emma sadly smiling at him. "It's okay Ethan. We'll get somewhere safe. I have this kooky, reclusive biology professor. He lives on the outskirts of town, his whole house is like a panic r-"

"Uncle Henry, right?" She looked at him, slightly shocked. "Yeah. Well, I know him as Professor Hidgens. I didn't know he knew anyone, let alone had kids." She seemed genuinely surprised.

Ethan let out a weak laugh. "He doesn't have kids. Not exactly. He rescued me and Ant from our mom when I was in middle school and we've lived with him ever since. He thinks very highly of you, by the way. I remember he wouldn't stop smiling when he told Ant and I the story of his favorite student, Emma Perkins, who brought him groceries." Emma couldn't help but smile and blush at that, clearly embarrassed.

Mr. Houston let out a little cough and everyone looked at him. "So... are we going to head to Ethan's Uncle's panic room or are we going to keep reminiscing here?" He sounded serious but had a small smile on his face. Ethan blushed, looking back down at his boots. Lex gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. They all walked towards the car Emma and Paul came here in. There was a kid already sitting in the car. Ethan recognized him as Mr. Houston's son. They all piled into the car, Ethan and Lex settling in the back with Hannah sitting on Lex's lap. Lex leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, squeezing his hand again. "We'll be okay, Eth, I promise." She whispered.

Ethan let out a small sigh. With everything that happened today, it was hard for him to trust those words. But he somehow believed them and felt somewhat relieved as they pulled out of the Lakeside mall's parking lot.


	2. We Made it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is still shaken about the previous night's events, but they finally arrive at the Professor's fortress in one piece.  
> __
> 
> Signing is in italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just came to me as I was writing, but just imagine everyone from TGWDLM (Ted, Charlotte, Bill, Alice, etc.) are safe in their homes during Black Friday.
> 
> It's also 5:27am. Why I'm writing at this hour I do not know.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Street lights and buildings zoomed past the car's windows. Ethan didn't notice he was crying until Lex rubbed her thumb across his cheek, drying it. He gave her a weak smile. _I'm fine._

_If you're sure..._ Lex gave him a concerned look. When he nodded, Lex turned her attention to Hannah, who was fidgeting with her hands silently next to her. Lex pulled Hannah close, trying to comfort her. Hannah snuggled closer to Lex and looked up at Ethan with a sad smile. "Webby says Ant's okay" she said matter-of-factly. 

Ethan nodded, turning his head to look out the window again. He had never really believed in the imaginary spider from outer space, but what more did he have to lose? All at once, the adrenaline Ethan had throughout that day disappeared and he realized how exhausted he felt. He felt his head as well as his eyelids droop. He leaned against Lex, resting his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. 

_**____** _

Tom knew what it felt like to lose someone. He lost friends during his tours in Iraq. He lost his wife to a car crash where _he_ was driving. But he couldn't help but feel pity looking at Ethan in the back seat. Ethan always seemed so tough. It always seemed like nothing could phase him. Whenever kids at school would give him a hard time, he would bite back even harder, showing no signs of pain, fear, or anything else negative. Tom couldn't recognize the broken, quiet kid that sat behind him. He could see the tears silently falling down the teens face and he felt his heart break.

Ethan and Anthony were like his own kids. No one could replace Tim, but when Ethan and Anthony needed help with their home life, he welcomed them into his house with open arms. He wanted nothing more than to comfort Ethan, but he had Lex. Besides, he had his on family he needed to take care of. Speaking of which, he felt Tim curl up closer to him, letting out a whimper. Tom pulled his son closer, running a hand through Tim's hair. Becky, who sat beside Tom, laid her hand on his leg, smiling at him sympathetically. 

"Are we going to be okay, dad?" Tim asked, looking up at his dad. Tom could see the unshed tears brewing in his son's eyes. "I don't know buddy. I don't know." Tom hated that he could say they would be okay, but he couldn't just lie to Tim. Tim let out a quiet sob, grabbing onto his dad like his life depended on it. Tom rested a hand on his son's back. Becky held Tom's right hand, trying to calm his nerves and stop it from shaking. He gave her a grateful smiling, wondering how long it would take for them to reach the professor's panic room. 

_**____** _

Seconds later, or so it seemed, Ethan felt himself being shaken awake. He bolted awake, his breath coming in quick gasps. It took him a moment to realize where he was. For him to remember what happened. He felt tears return to his eyes and he looked up to see Mr. Houston looking back, a small sad smile on his face. 

"C'mon, bud. We made it to your Uncle's house. We need to head inside before the wiggly people find us." Ethan's eyes went wide. Images of the men running into the Cineplex, socking him in the stomach flashed through his mind. He rushed out of the car, stood up, wincing from the sharp pain in his stomach, and collapsed almost immediately. His legs didn't seem to want to support him. Mr. Houston pulled him to his feet, slinging one of Ethan's arms over his shoulder. Ethan gave him a small smile before dropping his gaze to his boots, feeling warm tears leak from his eyes again. 

_Are you okay?_ Mr. Houston signed on Ethan's back as he led him towards the group all huddled outside a metal fence.

 _My stomach hurts 'cause I was punched there back at the Cineplex, but I'll be okay_ Ethan signed back clumsily. His hands were shaking. 

He wasn't okay. 

Fuck.

Mr. Houston gave him a knowing look, but nodded. As they made their way towards the group, Ethan noticed Emma talking to an intercom stuck to the fence. Lex came up to him, offering him a hug. He held onto her with his free arm, gratefully leaning into her.

"Professor Hidgens!" Emma yelled into the intercom, once she unstuck the button that allowed her to talk. 

"Don't lie to me, whoever you are, _I'm_ Professor Hidgens!" Despite the situation, Ethan couldn't help but let out a weak laugh. His uncle was an awesome uncle, but he was kind of crazy too. He instantly regretted it, since his stomach instantly seared with pain when he did so. 

"No. Professor, it's me, Emma Perkins. Something crazy is going on and I have some of my friends with me. I didn't know where else to go." Emma turned to look at the strange group behind her. She received small smiles from most of the group. Ethan was still staring at his shoes. 

"Emma! You've come to the right place. Hold on, I'll let you in! Alexa-" the Professor's voice grew fainter as he moved away from the receiver. A moment later the gates slowly swung open. The group shuffled inside, Ethan still holding onto Lex and Mr. Houston for dear life, hearing the gates shut behind them with a loud **CLANG**. Ethan flinched and let out a quiet whimper at the loud sound. Lex squeezed his hand reassuringly. He smiled at her, but then it slid from his face the moment he looked up to his uncle's house. His breathing picked up to short gasps again and he would have stopped in his tracks if Mr. Houston didn't have such a firm grip on him. How was he supposed to tell Uncle Henry about Anthony?

_Fuck_

Mr. Houston and Lex shared a startled look at Ethan's sudden behavior behind his back. 

"Are you okay, E?" Lex asked quietly. Mr. Houston slowed his pace slightly so Ethan could walk better. Ethan began to sign. His hands were shaking so badly, Lex couldn't make out every word, but she got the message.

_How...tell...Uncle_

Lex didn't have any time to respond. Right after he signed those words, the group was flooded with light from the front door. There stood Professor Henry Hidgens, an older man, maybe in his early sixties. He was rocking a black turtleneck as well as a brown blazer and dress pants. His hair looked disheveled and he was holding a shotgun limply at his side. a cigarette hung loosely from his lips. Ethan would be lying if he said he uncle didn't look badass at the moment. His eyes quickly scanned the group. They found Ethan and softened slightly, but quickly turned to worry when he noticed Ethan being supported by Lex and Mr. Houston. But questions and answers would be given later. Uncle Henry ushered them all inside and shut the door, locking it in one elegant, sweeping motion. He then turned to the group, opening his mouth, ready to ask a million questions, but Mr. Houston cut him off.

"Look, Professor. I'm sure you have a million questions, but Ethan, as well as the rest of us need a little help. As much as I'd love to answer all of your questions, can we get these kids checked up and taken care of?" Ethan looked at Mr. Houston gratefully. He wasn't ready to talk about Anthony yet. He must of looked terrible because Uncle Henry shut his mouth and nodded seriously. He replaced Lex and supported Ethan's right side, throwing his other arm over his shoulder, then motioning to Lex and Hannah for them to follow. They obeyed, Lex holding Hannah close. 

Uncle Henry led them through his maze of a home, ending up in what he called the "med room". It looked like your typical doctors office, with a surgical type of table in the middle. Mr. Houston and Uncle Henry laid Ethan on the table and Ethan instantly flinched. He just realized how many loud machines were around him and how bright the lamp above the table was. He could hear people whispering and shuffling around him, but he couldn't see them. He let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut. The shuffling and whispering around him stopped, but the machine noises and bright lights didn't subside. He heard someone come closer to him and Ethan's hand shot out, his fingers wrapping around soft wool. 

"Hey, Eth. Is everything okay?" Uncle Henry's low voice calmed Ethan instantly. He let his limbs relax but kept his eyes shut tight. 

_Bright Light. Loud Noise_ Ethan signed into his uncle's turtleneck. Uncle Henry carefully pried his nephew's grip from his turtleneck and went to turn off most of the machines, as well as turning down the lamp hanging above the exam table.

"I turned everything down, Eth. You can open your eyes now." Uncle Henry said quietly. Ethan slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room and saw Uncle Henry playing with a couple of tools. "Are you able to talk to me Ethan? That could make this go by a lot quicker and you could head off to bed." Ethan quickly shook his head, hissing in pain. He couldn't talk without crying. And it hurt to move his body too much. He heard his uncle sigh but nod, coming closer to Ethan so he could see him sign.

"Okay, where are you hurting the most, Ethan?" Ethan pointed to his left leg as well as his stomach. Uncle Henry nodded, leaning over Ethan. "Do you mind if I lift your shirt so I can see the damage?" Ethan nodded, shutting his eyes. He didn't do well when he saw blood or anything like that. He felt his uncle wipe what he guessed was disinfectant over a cut on his stomach and hissed as the alcohol reached his wounds. Uncle Henry shushed him, whispering soothingly as he continued to clean and dress Ethan's wounds. Ethan could've fallen asleep then and there if it weren't for the stinging coming from his wounds and the anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. 

Once his uncle finished bandaging him up, he left to go get Lex or Mr. Houston, he couldn't remember. About 15 minutes later, Uncle Henry returned with Mr. Houston and a folded pair of clothes. They were green plaid pajamas. He pulled a privacy curtain around them and helped Ethan into the pajamas. When he was all done, Uncle Henry helped Ethan up and across the room to Mr. Houston. 

"I checked on Lex and Hannah. They're both okay. You're lucky you got off with minor injuries." Ethan nodded, too sad and tired to speak. Mr. Houston gave Henry a nod before leading Ethan towards one of the bedrooms. His room. Mr. Houston opened the door to reveal a Lex and Hannah sitting on his bed. They looked up and smiled when they saw who it was. Mr. Houston sat Ethan down on the bed and let the girls take over. He smiled at them before quietly closing the door. With a small sigh he made his way down the hallway where he heard the most noise. 

He walked in to see three very awkward looking adults. Paul and Emma sat at the bar while Becky perched on one of the armchairs. He walked over to her, sitting down on the couch next to her armchair. He laid his head on the armrest and he felt Becky run a hand through his hair. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock in the doorway. Everyone turned to see Professor Hidgens leaning against the doorframe. He looked very serious. 

"Now I know my nephew like the back of my hand." he began, gazing at the adults, resting on Tom. "And I know for a fact that he never goes anywhere without his younger brother. So I'm going to ask this once and I wan't a straight answer." Tom sat up, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach, dreading the inevitable question. 

"Where is my nephew, Anthony?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this too long of a chapter, or is it okay? Please let me know! :)
> 
> Comments and Critiques are always welcome! Catch you on the flip side guys, gals and non-binary pals!  
> -A


	3. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds out what happens to his other nephew. He and Ethan grieve together.  
> __
> 
> Signing is in italics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a very late update. Some personal stuff came up. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP!

_"Where is my nephew, Anthony?"_

_____

Henry looked at all the adults, a glint of hope in his eyes. Tom exchanged a look with Emma. She nodded and stood up, finally maintaining eye contact with the professor. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. At least someone was willing to tell him where he could find his nephew.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. Anthony was with Ethan and Hannah in the Cineplex when some crazy people broke in, looking for a... doll?" She turned to look at Tom for conformation. He nodded slightly. "Well, um, Anthony went to defend Ethan and Hannah, allowing them time to escape. Then Tom and Becky went to hide in the Cineplex and found him, beating within an inch of his life. They helped him as best he could but he... he's gone."

Professor Hidgens looked like he had been hit over the head. He looked from each adult, begging one of them to contradict Emma. When none of them did, he cleared his throat.

"S-surely there was a wrong analysis. Everyone makes mistakes." He looked over at Becky, a pleading look in his eyes. She shook her head sadly, leaning into Tom's embrace.

"Even if-" Emma flinched when Henry's crazy gaze snapped back to her. "Even if he did survive by some miracle, the mall burned down. Even the healthiest person wouldn't be able to survive that."

Henry shook his head. He stood up straighter and smoothed out his turtleneck. "If you'll excuse me" he said formally, before stumbling out of the room. No one missed his voice breaking at the end of his sentence. Emma looked at each of the adults. Tom was trying to comfort Becky, who was quietly sobbing into his shoulder. Paul gave her a small nod and she raced outside of the room, trying to find the professor.

She walked through the many halls of Hidgen's home, popping her head into each room looking for the older man, before hearing a loud crash. She rushed to the end of a hallway to see a door left ajar. Quiet crying was coming from within the room. Emma nudged the door open a little more and poked her head in and sight she saw broke her heart.

She had never seen the professor's lab before, but this was a little extreme. counters covered in test tubes and papers lined the walls. She noticed a wall covered in drawings. Some better than others. Quite a few crayon drawings looked like they were drawn by a younger kid. Her eyes finally fell on the Professor. He was on the floor, curling in on himself. A pile of broken glass lay a little ways away from him.

Emma didn't know what to do. She had never seen the professor break down like this before. He was always so personal. He tended to have a decent amount of control over his emotions. He always seemed so calm. All the time! Emma hesitated, then bent down to his level. He was still a bit taller than her, so her arms couldn't reach all the way around his body, but she gave him the best hug she could. He didn't stop crying, but leaned into her embrace, burying his head in his hands. Emma gave his shoulder a comforting pat. It took a few minutes for him to calm down before he could speak coherently.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this Emma." Henry murmured, wiping his eyes on his turtleneck's sleeve. Emma sighed. . "Everyone cries, Professor. You shouldn't be an exception."

Hidgens looked up at her for a split second before dropping his gaze to the floor. He let out a quiet scoff, shaking his head. "I shouldn't be crying. I'm supposed to be strong. If not for me for Ethan and Anthony." A chocked sob followed his words and he held a hand to his mouth, trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath, looking at Emma again. "I was supposed to protect him. I promised I'd protect him."

Emma didn't know what to say. She wasn't the best with emotions. She let go of the professor and stood up. She could see him shrink when she stopped hugging him. "I'm not the best with feelings, Professor. I need to go get someone to help, but I'll be back in a second, I promise." He shrugged, not looking up from the ground. When he didn't move, Emma quietly left the room. She walked back to the bar room where all the adults sat, quietly talking among themselves, no doubt about how they were going to survive this.

Emma cleared her throat and the three looked up. Paul jumped slightly at the sudden sound. "I'm not the best with emotions, but Tom, do you think it would be okay to get Ethan? Professor Hidgens is a wreck and I don't know how to deal with it." Tom nodded and stood up. "I'll go get him." Emma looked like she was going to protest, Tom cut her off. "He's hurt, so we need to be gentle. Besides, he's two times your size, so he'd crush you" he joked, earning a playful shove from Emma. With a quick nod to Paul and Becky, he swept from the room and went to find Ethan's bedroom.

Tom opened the door to find both the Foster girls curled up against Ethan, fast asleep. Ethan's head snapped up as he heard the door creak open, but relaxed when he saw Mr. Houston peaking through the door. Ethan tried to shift into a sitting position, but Hannah grabbed his arm and snuggled into his side. Ethan couldn't help but smile, before carefully sliding his arm from Hannah's grasp. He looked up to see Mr. Houston softly smiling at the three. "Did you need something, Mr. Houston?"

Tom snapped out of it, looking back at Ethan. "Yeah bud. I know you're trying to rest, but we kind of need your help with something." Ethan shifted with a wince, moving to the end of the bed so he didn't disrupt Lex or Hannah. "We had to tell your Uncle about Anthony, and we're not sure how to help him through the news. We figured you would know your uncle better than any of us. Would you be able to help us out?" Ethan clenched his jaw but nodded slowly. He wasn't really ready to talk about Anthony, but he knew how his uncle got when he tried to bottle up his emotions.

Mr. Houston walked over to Ethan, helping up out of the bed. Ethan tested his bad leg and winced slightly. It didn't feel as bad as it had a few hours ago, but it still hurt like a bitch. He limped out of the room and down towards his uncle's lab. Mr. Houston followed close behind, just incase the teen needed help walking. Once they reached the lab door, Mr. Houston gave Ethan a pat on his shoulder, before walking back to where Ethan assumed the rest of the adults were.Ethan nudged the door open with his shoulder, holding onto the door knob for support. "Uncle Henry?" 

Ethan saw Uncle Henry straighten up, wiping the back of his hand across his face. He turned around and Ethan knew he had been crying. His eyes were read and slightly puffy. Ethan limped over to his uncle and wrapped him in a hug, burying his head in the crook of his uncle's neck. He felt Uncle Henry stiffen, but let out a quiet sob before squeezing his nephew close. He buried his head in Ethan's hair, whispering "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" over and over again. Ethan pulled back up and looked up at his uncle sadly.

"This isn't your fault, Uncle Henry." Ethan smiled sadly. Henry looked at his feet. Anywhere but Ethan's eyes. "I was supposed to protect you two. I promised I would protect you two." Henry shook his head, feeling more tears fall down his face. He saw Ethan's feet shuffle and turn. Henry looked up. Ethan was looking at the wall covered in drawings. Specifically the drawing of three...things. People maybe? One had grey hair and wore a black shirt, one was tall with brown curly hair, and one was shorter, wearing a purple sweatshirt. Underneath the art was one word scribbled in the worst handwriting. Only few people would understand what the word was. But Ethan could read. Henry too. 

_Family_

"You weren't the one who killed him, Uncle Henry. Besides, how could you protect us if you were here and we were all the way over at Lakeside mall. And you've already done more than enough for Anthony and I." Ethan looked back at Henry, silent tears falling down his face. Henry wiped the tears from Ethan's face before holding him close again. Despite the news, both of them couldn't' help but feel a calm, slightly happy presence in each other's arms. Neither of them knew how much time passed with them standing there, but the sound of a doorbell jolted them apart. Henry saw Ethan tense and his eyes widen. He saw his hands start to shake slightly. Henry pulled one of Ethan's arms over his shoulders to help him out of the lab and into the living room. When Henry and Ethan arrived in the living room, the adults, as well as Lex and Hannah, were peaking through the windows, trying to see who it was.

Henry laid Ethan down on the couch. Lex abandoned her position to come hug Ethan, Hannah quickly following. Henry grabbed his shotgun, resting it under the intercom stationed at the front door's landing. He looked at the other's surprised and fearful faces before he cleared his throat and pressed the button. Swallowing his nerves, Henry shouted into the intercom with the most authoritative voice he could muster. "Who is it?"

Henry heard the intercom crackle to life and heard shuffling on the other end, followed by a quiet whimper. It took a few minutes before a voice spoke.

"Uncle Henry. 's me." 

Henry stumbled away from the intercom in a state of shock. Someone is playing a trick on him clearly. He looked up and everyone was staring at him. Tom had a hand over his mouth. Henry's eyes finally locked with Ethan's. Ethan had tears falling down his face. His eyes looked shocked, but were slightly crinkled in a smile. Henry knew they were thinking the same thing.

_Anthony_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, super sorry about such a late update. I'll probably get started on chapter 4 tonight/tomorrow morning.
> 
> Comments and Critiques are always welcome!  
> Catch ya on the flip side guys, gals, and non-binary pals! :)
> 
> -A


	4. Surprise

Anthony couldn't remember much after Ethan and Hannah left. He remembered putting up a decent fight before getting beaten senseless by two guys looking for one of those wiggly dolls. Once they punched Anthony to the ground, nothing but kicks to wherever they could reach followed. By the time they realized he didn't have one of those dolls, Anthony was as good as dead. He heard sudden scuffling and shouting, but it sounded far away, almost like Anthony was under water. The shouting and scuffling came to a stop. Anthony tried to look around, but his energy was slowly fading. He felt someone run into his side and he flinched.

With all the effort he could muster, Anthony opened his eyes slightly. Two blurry figures were standing over him. They came into slightly clearer view and Anthony recognized the taller figure as Mr. Houston, Ethan's old teacher. He looked very scared. Anthony didn't blame him. Mr. Houston said something, but Anthony couldn't understand him. He looked over to the second figure. It was a woman. Wait, it looked like Lex! Lex was okay! Anthony quickly grabbed her hand in his with a slight wince. He could feel darkness itching in the back of his head. It was taking him everything to stay awake.

"Lex. Ethan and Hannah are safe Lex. They'll get ya t' California. Then you won't have to cry no more." Anthony felt his grip slack on Lex's hand and felt his head fall back into someone's arm. He tried to blink away the darkness, but he felt so tired. He just wanted to fall asleep for a little bit. He could feel someone try to shake him awake, but his body felt so heavy. He felt his eyes roll back into his head. As he welcomed the darkness, he heard distant voices, but the pain quickly faded away.

____

Anthony came to and instantly felt agonizing pain. Everywhere. Everything hurt. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes just yet, so he let his other senses wander. He felt what he guessed was concrete underneath him. At least he wasn't burning alive. Wait. The smell of smoke and a wave of heat washed over Anthony, making his eyes fly open, followed by him gasping and coughing for air. Flames were slowly billowing all around him. Smoke was everywhere. Anthony tried to get up and run, but fell back with a scream of agony. Everything hurt. 

_That's it then. I'm gonna die here_ Anthony thought, his head falling against the concrete with a thud. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Whether it was because of the pain or the thought of dying in Lakeside Mall, he didn't know. He felt the darkness coming back again, and he was just about ready to welcome it, to sink back into the darkness, when he heard someone softly call his name.

"Anthony"

 _And I'm going crazy right before I die. Great._ Anthony slowly brought his hands up to his ears, trying to block out the voice. If he was going to die, at least let him die in peace. But he felt hands on his wrists, pulling his hands from his ears. The voice said his name again. This time more commanding.

"Anthony"

Anthony's breathing picked up and he struggled against the hands. His mind instantly flashed to when he was getting beaten in the Cineplex. He started shouting, trying to pry his arms out of the person's grasp. If he was going to get killed by one of the wiggly worshippers, he was going to go down fighting. That's what Ethan had taught him. Unfortunately, basically being beaten to death leaves you with very little energy. His struggles quickly faded into him curling into a ball, shaking. He felt the hands let go of his wrists, but Anthony didn't dare open his eyes. Not until the voice spoke again.

"You can open your eyes now, son. I'm not going to hurt you." With a quiet whimper, Anthony slowly opened his eyes. Someone was kneeling next to him. The man had long hair cut at his shoulders. He wore a black vest as well as one of those french hats Lex had pointed out to him when they had been walking around the mall during her break a few weeks ago. The memory brought tears to his eyes. He felt his hands start to shake so he started fidgeting with them. The man cleared his throat, making Anthony jump slightly, looking back up at him. The man sighed, a look of sympathy quickly flashing across his face.

"My name is General John McNamara. I'm part of the United State's Military, special unit P-E-I-P. We call it PEIP." He waited for a reaction, but Anthony only continued to stare at him. John let out a quiet sigh.

"That was a joke, son. I know you're probably wanting to regress right about now, but we need to get you to your uncle's house. It's the only safe place in Hatchetfield. The sooner you get there, the sooner you can regress, okay?" Anthony let out a whimper but nodded. John held out his hand and slowly helped the kid to his feet. Anthony stumbled a couple of steps, before almost falling. John quickly caught him and steadied him. They carefully made their way through the burning mall, both miraculously unharmed.

Once they reached the parking lot, Anthony saw a single car pealing out of the parking lot. Anthony looked at McNamara with hopeful eyes, and he nodded with a slight smile. Anthony let out a sigh of relief. Lex was safe. Hannah was safe. _Ethan_ was safe. Anthony continued to stumble down the way Ethan had driven him and Hannah that morning. Little did Anthony know how much of a hell today would be. He remembers eating cereal at the kitchen island. Ethan was still asleep, with Uncle Henry talking about some musical he was writing. Anthony couldn't remember what it was called. He was brought back to the present with a loud crash. Anthony spun around and saw a cat standing on top of a trash can, hissing at him. Anthony quickly looked around, but he could see John anywhere. He started hyperventilating. Where was John? Did the Wiggly cultists get him? Why did Anthony have to escape to his mind like that. At this time of all times to be trapped in your own thoughts. He stumbled back and his back hit a brick wall behind him. He slid to the ground, curling into a ball, letting out a silent cry. How was he supposed to go on without anyone guiding him?

"It's okay, Anthony, I'm right here." Anthony's head shot up, looking up and down the alley. There were no physical signs that John was there, but Anthony could hear his voice. "You won't be able to see me, son. Making myself visible takes up a lot of energy and control. It's better if I just stay in the Black and White and communicate to you from here. You're only a couple of blocks from your uncle's house. Can you stand up for me?" Anthony stopped fidgeting with his hands and slowly stood, using a trash can beside him for support. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, suppressing a whimper of pain.

"I know son, I know. Just keep walking. I'm right here, even if you can't see me." Anthony nodded, carefully stumbling down the alley and out into the street. No one was in the street. Of course they weren't. It was really early in the morning, but it was still really eerie. As he made his way towards the end of the street, the length between the houses stretched. Soon there would be occasional patch of woods was stretched in between the houses. _Almost there. Almost there._

Anthony continued to limp past the houses. He then passed one he knew. Mrs. Becker's house. She had given him cookies once, after he had helped her with her garden. She was a neighbor of his uncle's and knew him before he became a complete recluse. Or at least most of a recluse. Ethan and Anthony had helped their uncle come out of his shell over the past couple of years. He was so close. _Almost there. Almost there._

Finally, he saw it. He saw the electric fence surrounding his uncle's house. He could have cried if he wasn't so tired. He stumbled towards the gate and reached out to press the intercom's button with a shaky hand. He waited for what felt like forever. Finally, making Anthony jump, the intercom crackled to life. A commanding voice shouted through the intercom, who Anthony recognized as his uncle.

"Who is it?"

Anthony opened his mouth, but no noise came out. He let out a whimper before shuffling closer to the intercom. His voice was shaky and cracked, but he was able to for a coherent sentence.

"Uncle Henry. 's me."

He heard the line go dead for a few seconds before he heard his uncle's voice again, this time more quiet and threatening. "How do I know this is isn't a trick?"

The tone scared Anthony. He felt tears spill out of his eyes and he let out a strangled whimper. "Promise, Uncle Henry. Promise 's me." He let out a quiet sob, hugging himself. The line went dead and the gates swung open beside him. He let out a yelp when they clanged open, but shuffled into the safety of his uncle's yard. He made it about seven steps before a slight portion of the yard was flooded with light. A small crowd of people stood at the front of the house, two of the groups members breaking free and running down the yard at full sprint. Anthony braced himself for the impact, tensing and shutting his eyes. But the impact never came. Anthony opened his eyes slightly and saw Uncle Henry and Ethan standing a couple yards away from him. Uncle Henry approached him cautiously, trying his best not to overwhelm his nephew. He stretched out his hand, offering it for Anthony to take. Anthony stared at the hand for a couple of seconds. His head snapped back to look at his uncle. Henry nodded, opening his arms. 

With a sob, Anthony flung himself into his uncle's embrace, shaking from the fear, the pain, everything. He felt his uncle hug him tightly and he let out a slight yelp of pain. Uncle Henry didn't squeeze him as tight, but he didn't let go. Anthony felt someone join the hug and he tensed up, shrinking further into his uncle. He felt the arms retract and Uncle Henry run his fingers through his hair. "It's just Ethan. It's okay."

Anthony instantly felt guilty. He reached out for Ethan again and felt his leather. He grabbed onto it tight, not wanting to let him go. He felt Ethan hug him again and he cried harder, if that was possible. He wanted to stay like this forever. He felt so safe in their arms. This was all he wanted. They could keep him safe from Wiggly and his followers. Anthony felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up. John stood next to Uncle Henry, looking at him with a warm. . . loving expression? Anthony leaned his head on his shoulder to let McNamara know he saw him. John's gaze looked down to Anthony and he gave him a warm smile.

"You're safe now. I won't visit you like this for a while, but I'll always be here, alright?" Anthony nodded lightly, finally feeling somewhat safe. "It's okay for you to regress now, if you haven't already, son." And with that, John removed his hand from Anthony's shoulder and walked into the shadows. Anthony let out a whimper at the loss of warmth when McNamara left and he felt Uncle Henry shift to look at him. Anthony up looked at his uncle's shoulder.

"We should get you checked out, Anthony. Can you stand up for me?" Anthony quickly shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt Ethan and Uncle Henry stop hugging him and he whimpered, reaching out for one of them again. He heard shuffling and he felt someone pick him up bridal style. He felt the soft wool of Henry's turtleneck and he nuzzled into his uncle's chest. "We'll get you fixed up, Baby Bear, don't worry." Uncle Henry only used that nickname when Anthony was regressed. It always made Anthony smile. Henry carried Anthony back up to the group. He could hear them talking quietly, but he didn't care. With a quiet click, the group walked into the house and closed the door. Anthony could hear Uncle Henry as well as a few others traveling through the many halls of his house.

A few seconds later, or so it seemed, Henry and the people following him reached their destination. He felt himself being laid on a table and Henry moved away to get something. Anthony whimpered and made grabby motions towards his uncle. He saw someone move up to his side and he let his arms fall to his sides, turning his head with a wince. There sat Mr. Houston, still wearing both flannel and a concerned expression. Anthony slowly moved his arm so his hand rested on the older man's leg. This was him trying to say he was okay. Mr. Houston got the message, rubbing his thumb across the kid's knuckles with a small smile. Anthony looked around the room. He saw his Uncle as well as a red-headed woman in teal pants and a teal shirt fiddling around with a roll-y table as well as tools on this said table. Ethan sat close to Anthony's side in a chair. His head was resting on his gloved hand. He looked absolutely exhausted.

The sound of clinking metal brought Anthony's attention back to his uncle and the woman. Uncle Henry wheeled the table over towards Anthony. He caught a glint of sharp metal objects and he tensed up a little, letting his hand fall off of Mr. Houston's knee. Uncle Henry nodded to the woman who began prepping a. . . _needle_. No no no no no! Anthony began to struggle, trying to get off the table. Anywhere away from the needle.

Both Mr. Houston and Henry noticed. Mr. Houston grabbed Anthony's arms softly but firmly to keep the kid from running and hurting himself more. Henry knelt next to his nephew, trying to gain his attention. Once he met Anthony's eyes, he decided it was best to explain what was happening.

"Hey, Baby Bear, I know the needle looks scary, but I promise it won't hurt you. This is going to help you feel better!" Henry tried to smile, but Anthony only thrashed against Mr. Houston's hold. Henry sighed before quietly asking Tom to hold him down. Mr. Houston gave him a sad nod before standing up and holding Anthony's arm down. The kid began screaming, trying to get his arm out of Mr. Houston's grip. Ethan jumped up from his chair to hold down Anthony's other arm. His younger brother looked at him with scared, hurt eyes. "It's ok, Ant, you're okay." He said, rubbing his brother's arm soothingly. Anthony just started trashing more, screaming.

"NO NO NO! BAD NEEDLE! BAD NEEDLE! BAD BAD BAD!" Ethan looked up at his uncle, looking slightly horrified. His uncle was holding a syringe, trying not to stab his nephew unnecessarily. Mr. Houston let out a quiet grunt and was finally able to get Anthony's arm still. Henry took his chance, plunging the syringe and pushing the mix of Morphine and Anesthesia into Anthony's bloodstream.

It took a couple of minutes before the drugs took affect. Antony's struggling slowly subdued and he heard his head hit the table with a dull thunk. He felt the black trying drag him into unconsciousness once again. He saw Mr. Houston help Ethan out of the room and saw his uncle holding his hand, while the lady fiddled with some of the metal tools. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to TwoGayShitsWhoWrite. They had an amazing idea and I wish I had thought of it before I had started writing this chapter!
> 
> You guys know the drill. Comment any ideas you have too! Catch ya on the flip side guys, gals, and non-binary pals! :)
> 
> -A


	5. Clearity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out why Anthony doesn't like needles.  
> __
> 
> TW (I hope I'm using it correctly):  
> -Homophobic Slur  
> -Forced Drug Use  
> -Drugs used on a minor  
> -Mention of Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and past trauma.  
> __
> 
> Flashback/Memory is in italics and Anthony's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is gonna be a pretty long chapter so buckle up :)

Once Henry was sure his nephew was out cold, he stood up and got to work. He and Becky worked together to clean stitch up Anthony. About an hour later with all the wounds and burns bandaged up, Henry moved Anthony to a hospital type of bed, attaching an IV to his nephew's arm before tucking him in. Henry brushed the hair out of his eyes, his heart swelling and breaking at the same time. His nephew looked so peaceful. After everything he had gone through today, Henry was glad he could finally rest. With a nod to Becky who was attached a heart monitor to Anthony, Henry swept from the room to go find everyone else.

He was still in shock his nephew was alive. Grateful. Very grateful. But shocked. He didn't get his doctorate for nothing. The human body was strong, but not that strong. It wasn't humanly possible for the body to survive such trauma, not to mention the burns that followed. With so many hits and kicks to his head, Anthony should have died quickly after said attack. _Take out the head, the whole thing goes down!_ Henry's thoughts were interrupted by the scene that unfolded before him. Ethan was sat in between his girlfriend and her younger sister, holding Hannah close with one arm, his head resting on Lex's shoulder. He was asleep. Tom was holding his son to his chest in one of the arm chairs. Paul and Emma sat next to each other on the second couch, discreetly holding hands. Henry cleared his throat from the doorway and everyone's head snapped towards him, except for Ethan, who was still asleep.

"Anthony will be fine. Becky and I got him patched up best we could. He's currently resting." Lex, Hannah, and Tom visible relaxed, but Emma remained stiff, staring at Henry. Paul gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before sinking back into the couch with a quiet sigh. Henry turned his full attention to Emma, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. "We heard the kid screaming. Tim came down a little freaked out. We couldn't hear what he was screaming, but it scared the shit out of us." Henry clenched his fists but let out a sigh, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Well, I guess it started back when Ethan and Anthony were really young..."

_____

_I don't if my mom ever loved me. From as long as I can remember, I was raised by my brother, Ethan. He taught me how to walk, how to talk, and how to stand up for myself. Where was my mom during all this? She was off getting high, drunk, or smashed by one of her boyfriends. I don't think I every knew a moment she wasn't high or drunk. She hadn't thrown Ethan and I out yet, so I should be grateful._

_I was grateful, until I turned 8. I wasn't ever enrolled into public school because my mom forgot to turn in papers before the school year had started, so for the past three years, I spent my day alone until Ethan finished school. I wasn't bored usually. Ethan gave me some toys he got from his friend Lex. She had a younger sister named Hannah who shared her toys with me. They were usually barbies and other toys for younger kids, but I didn't mind. Barbies were actually really fun to play with._

_That's not what my mom's boyfriend thought. This faithful day was like any other. I was just playing in me and Ethan's room with some Barbies Hannah was nice enough to share when I heard the door slam open. I jumped at the loud noise and looked up. Standing in the door way was my mom's boyfriend at the time. I can't remember his name._

_He was staring at me from the door frame and I shifted uncomfortably. I don't like it when people stare at me. He stared at me before gesturing his hand towards the barbies that lay beside me. His voice was a low rumble. "What are those?"_

_I flinched, looking from the barbies to his hand. "T-Toys"._

_I could hear him snort and I looked back down on the dolls. "You think boys play with these types of toys?"_

_I shook my head, starting to fidget with my hands. "Toys are toys."_

_I saw his feet stomp up to me and I flinched. I let out a quiet whimper as he yanked on my shirt, pulling me up to face him. I could smell the booze on his breath. "Only fags play with dolls."_

_I started to shake my head. "Don't say that word. Ethan says it's bad." I saw it before I felt anything. He dropped me and a saw his hand move quickly towards my face. An intense stinging sensation followed. I let out a soft cry and felt tears fall down my face. I saw him kneel down to my level, his eyes half open._

_"I don't look like Ethan, do I? Besides, you had to be taught a lesson. Only fags play with dolls." And with that he grabbed all the barbies Hannah gave me, popping their heads off one by one, smiling slightly at the sound of my quiet sobs. He fell the broken toys on the floor before leaving my room. I heard the front door slam a few minutes later. Once I realized he wasn't in the house anymore, I stood up to grab my stuffed leopard, Leo, before crawling under my bed. I held Leo close and curled into a ball, sobbing quietly._

_It felt like forever until I heard the front door open again. I held onto Leo harder as I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I saw boots standing at the doorway before I heard a faint "Anthony?" I let out a quiet sob, holding onto Leo. I saw the boots come closer to my bed and a second later the concerned face of my brother appeared in front of me. He held out a hand for me to take as he helped me and Leo out from under my bed. Before I knew it, he pulled me into a tight hug and I was sobbing into his chest._

_He pulled away and tried to brush the tears off my face. I flinched away when he tried to touch the left side of my face. The side that was slapped. He held my head still and took one look at it, stood up, and dragged me to the bathroom where we had a first aid kit. By first aid kit, I mean some band-aids, a few popsicle sticks, cotton balls, and half a tube full of Neosporin. He picked me up and let me sit on the counter while he grabbed some of the Neosporin. He squeezed some on his finger and rubbed it into my cheek. I flinched, but quickly relaxed as the stinging slowly went away. He washed his hands and put back the first aid kit under the sink. Ethan then sat on the toilet and looked up at me. "What happened?"_

_I quickly averted my eyes to his single gloved hand that rested on his leg. It seemed so funny to me that he only wore one glove. He said he lost the other one, but I think he was trying to be cool. I sighed, but didn't remove my gaze from his hand. "Mom's boyfriend came and saw me playing with the barbies. Didn't like it. Hit me then broke the barbies." I teared up at the end of the sentence. I looked up at Ethan, holding Leo a little tighter. "I didn't mean to get the toys broken! I swear! They were my favorite ones too! The ones Hannah gave me!" I looked back down, hugging Leo to my chest._

_"Hey hey, it's okay bud!" I looked up to see Ethan scooting closer to me, offering me a hug. I slid off the counter and into his hug, sitting on his lap. He tucked my head under his chin and we just sat there for a little. It was nice. "I know how much you loved those, I know you wouldn't break them on purpose. You weren't the one who broke them anyway." I nodded lightly, snuggling into Ethan more. Ethan hugged him tightly before pulling back and looking down at me. "How about you head to bed early tonight? You've had a crazy day." I nod lightly, standing up and following him to the kitchen, sitting down at the table with Leo sitting in my lap. "Can we have Mac n' Cheese for dinner?"_

_Ethan smiled and nodded, moving to the pantry to grab the materials and pot to make the food._

_~~_

_I didn't realize how bad my mom and her boyfriend really were until I turned 11. The physical abuse happened more frequently than I would like to admit. They hit Ethan harder than they hit me. So hard that his school noticed. Well, one of his teachers noticed. Mr. Houston was awesome, according to Ethan. Everyday when he'd come home, he'd have a new fun story he got to share with me. The day he came home from school with a big smile on his face was slightly different, however. I didn't know that was going to be the last story I'd hear from Ethan for a while._

_"Mr. Houston's going to help us get away from mom. He saw the bruises on my face and I had to tell him. He said he'd call the cops and get things sorted out!" I let out a squeal and tackled him into a hug. They laughed for a little bit before sitting up. Ethan let out a quiet sigh, laying his head on my shoulder. "I can't believe we'll get out of this place." he breathed. He checked the watch our uncle had given him for his birthday a couple of years ago and stood up. I looked up at him confused. He let out a quick sigh. "I can't let mom see me. Mr. Houston said I can stay with him until I get a decent job. Then I'll get a car and drive you, me, Lex and Hannah far from this place. Maybe California."_

_I started freaking out internally, but managed a small nod. He smiled sadly, pulling me into a tight hug before running upstairs to grab his duffle bag. I walked towards the small kitchen island and pulled my binder out of my backpack, opening it up. I might as well get started on some homework. I felt something thrown at my head and jumped. I look up to see Ethan smirking at me. I moved my eyes to look at the mass laying on top of my homework. It was my stuffed leopard, Leo! I held the leopard close to my chest, smiling. "I thought I lost him!"_

_"I found him when I was looking for spare clothes." Ethan replied. He walked over pulling me into a side hug, ruffling my hair. I groaned in protest before ducking out of his grip and fixing my hair. I look back to see him looking at me sadly. I rush forward and pull him into a bone crushing hug. He returns the hug, laying his head on top of mine. "I promise I'll get you out of this hell hole. You gotta trust me, okay?" I nodded, releasing him from the hug. Ethan gave my shoulder a squeeze before dragging his duffle bag to the door. He looked back at me a waved. I flashed him a peace sign and the door closed with a snap. Just like that, he was gone._

_A few minutes later and me deep into my homework, the front door burst open to reveal my mother and her boyfriend. They didn't acknowledge I was there, so I dropped my gaze and continued to work on my homework. I heard them moving around before a sharp hit made contact with the back of my head. Ouch._

_"Sit up straight" My mom's boyfriend growled behind me, before reaching into the fridge to pull out a beer and walking back into the living room. I sat up a little straighter, mumbling "sorry sir". He waved a hand in acknowledgement. I sighed, closing my binder and sliding it back into my backpack. I made myself one of those gross microwavable dinner packages because that's all our fridge was full of. That and beer. I quickly shoveled down the muck before speed walking to me and Ethan's room. Just my room now. I carefully placed Leo under my pillow and quickly changed into pajamas. Kids around my age didn't sleep with stuffed animals anymore, but I couldn't help it. I laid down and closed my eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep._

_A couple of hours later, I was woken up to banging on the front door. I flinched at the noise and buried myself further into the covers. I could hear the voices of my mom and her boyfriend, along with two other voices he didn't recognize. He pulled Leo from under this pillow and held him close to his chest. The voices stopped after a little while and I heard footsteps thundering down the hall towards my room. My door opened with a bang, a yelp escaped my mouth and I fell out of bed. I heard someone stomp over to my bed and pulled me up by my hair. I saw the crazy face of mom's boyfriend a few inches from mine. Most of his spit landed on my face as he yelled at me. "HOW DARE YOU CALL THE POLICE ON US? AFTER EVERYTHING YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE GIVEN YOU?!"_

_Let's just say I got one of the worst beatings that night._

_~~_

_I was a pretty stupid kid, if I'm being honest. I mean to be fair, I didn't start school until I was 9, but I don't mean academically dumb. I mean dumb in the sense that I stilled believed everything my mom said. It was a couple of months after the police encounter and everything seemed like they went back to normal. As normal as things got around here. Ethan was still at Mr. Houston's place and I was still stuck in this hell hole. Mom and her boyfriend still beat me on the daily, but what else is new. I learned if I just kept my head down and took it, it would be over quicker. The second they started dissing Ethan, however, was the last straw for me._

_We were sat in the car outside a run down Walmart. This was where I went to get picked up from school. And where they'd usually do drugs. This was one of those times. I opened up the door and sat in the back of my mom's ratty car. The seat was riddles with smoked blunts and needles. I looked up to the front of the car and saw my mom and her boyfriend sitting very relaxed in the two front seats. They were high and talking about something, but I just tuned them out. Until I heard my brother's name. They didn't talk about Ethan since he ran away that day. Surprisingly, mom's boyfriend was the one who was talking._

_"It might a good idea if we get Ethan back. He's old enough to have a job, he could get us money."_

_I looked up, just in time to see my mom shaking her head profusely. "I doubt he'd come willingly, we'll have to figure out to get him back."_

_I let out a quiet scoff. "Like hell you will."_

_I saw my mom and her boyfriend staring at me wildly. Derek swung his fist back and it made contact with my knee. I hissed slightly, but I wouldn't give in. He glared at me with deep loathing. "Don't you DARE talk to your mother like that."_

_I let out a laugh, finally making eye contact with him. "Some mom she's been. Ethan was the one who raised me. I wouldn't think of doing that if I were you." I pointed to my mom's raised hand. "You wouldn't want me to go tell the cops, now would you? You already had a close call a couple of years ago. I just might feel like letting them know what you've done to me."_

_Derek and my mom looked at each other. Then it happened before I felt anything. Derek grabbed my arm and jabbed one of his needles into my arm, pushing the contents into my blood. My body instantly felt relaxed and I felt myself sink back into the seat. He smirked and turned to put his seat belt on. My mom looked in the rear view mirror. "If you think about telling the cops about us, you'll get in trouble too. You can get arrested for doing heroin, honey."_

_I flinched when she called me honey and looked out the window, willing the tears in my eyes to go away. I wanted Ethan back. I wanted me and him to run away. Far far away from this place._

~~

_This became my mom's favorite past time. Injecting illegal drugs into my body before and sometimes after school to keep me from snitching on them. One of these faithful days was different. It started out normal enough. Waking up, getting drugged, and going to school. By the time school was over, I wasn't feeling that well. There was a very high chance I caught some sort of bug or cold. It was flu season and about half of my class was already out because of sickness. The drugs weren't exactly helping me feel good either. When I walked home, Derek was sitting on the couch with a needle in hand. I winced when the sharp tool pierced my skin. I felt a lot worse if that was even possible. It took me a minute to notice Derek had dressed up somewhat nice. He was wearing a non stained t-shirt and jeans. I heard a door opened and turned to see my mom in a short green dress._

_"Derek and I are going out for tonight. There's food in the fridge. You're not allowed to leave the house tonight, understand?" She flicked the hair out of her face as i managed a faint nod, resting my head in my hands as I sat at the kitchen island. I heard them shuffle around the house for another 5 minutes before the door closed with a snap. I don't know how long I sat there, but I felt my stomach churn and I stood up from the island. I almost passed out in the process, grabbing onto the island to steady myself._

_Once I steadied myself I stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing onto the sink and looking in the mirror. My vision was pretty blurry, but I could see myself and I looked horrible. I looked a lot more pale than usual. Like unnaturally pale. There were dark patches under my eyes. I I could see some of my veins on my neck, too. This is the most sick I've ever seen anyone ever. I fumbled for my phone and pulled out the cracked iPhone from my pocket. I dialed 3 numbers before pressing the phone to my ear, letting most of my weight rest on my arm which was holding the sink. My phone rang for a couple of minutes before someone picked up._

__

__

__

_**"Ethan Green speaking, who's this?"** _

_I hadn't heard his voice in so long, I felt tears rush to my eyes as I mumbled "It's me, Eth."_

_**"Oh Anthony! I haven't heard from you in so long. Is everything okay?"** _

__

_I shook my head, but quickly realized he couldn't see that. "No. I need your help Eth." My voice was quickly growing more and more faint and I started finding it hard to stay conscious. Ethan's voice sounded kinda far away._

__

_**"It's alright Anthony, just breathe. What do you need me to do?"** _

__

_I took a couple of deep breaths, but the faint feeling wouldn't go away. "I need you to call an ambulance."_

__

_I could hear Ethan take a quick intake of breath from the other end. **"Anthony what's going on?"**_

__

_"Can't tell you now, just please call it. Send it to our address."_

__

_I could hear Ethan shuffling around on the other end and I decided to try to make it to the front door. I made it about halfway there before my legs gave out. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't cooperate._

__

_**"Anthony? Are you okay? I heard a loud thud."** _

__

_I pulled my phone closer and put it on speaker. "I fell. I can't get back up." It came out more like a whine and I cringed._

__

_****"Okay. Okay. The lady told me to ask if the front door is unlocked."** ** _

__

_"I... I don't know. Mom and Derek usually forget to lock it, but they didn't want me going out tonight so I don't know. I'm sorry."_

__

_****"Hey, Hey. it's okay, bud. The lady also wanted me to make sure you stayed awake. Are you feeling faint?"** ** _

__

_"Mhm"_

__

_****"Alright, well try to stay awake for me. If you don't mind me asking, what did mom do to you?"** ** _

_"Mom and Derek have been putting drugs 'n me. Said I can't snitch 'cause they said they'd tell the cops I was doing the drugs. I wasn't Ethan, I swear!" Finally the tears spilled out of my eyes as I choked back a sob. "Please don't let them take me, E."_

_**"It's okay, Ant. I won't. What have they been putting in you? In case it messes medicine the doctors may give you when they get there.** _

_"Heroin." I tried the blink the faint feeling away, but it came on stronger._

_**"Okay, bud. You're okay. The ambulance is a block away. Just try to stay awake for me."** _

_I mumbled a quiet yes and I heard Ethan say something else over the line, but I couldn't quite make it out. A couple of seconds later I heard a loud banging on my door. I let out a yelp, but I barely flinched. My body was just too tired. A few seconds later a group of people flooded the house. Three men dressed in black with a white plus sign on their shirts came and found me in the hallway. I saw one of them rush to my side while the others yelled for the rest of the people in my house. I didn't really worry about them. I could feel the man trying to shake me, but I just couldn't hold it off anymore. I could hear them yelling but they sounded so far away and I let the faint feeling consume me as I sunk into darkness._

_~~_

_The next thing I remember is the quiet beep of a heart monitor. I felt so tired and my eyelids felt so heavy. I just wanted to fall back asleep, but the sound of footsteps jolted me awake. I started struggling against the soft material covering my legs, trying to get anywhere away from the people in the room. My mind instantly jumped to my parents finding out and coming to beat me for talking to my brother. I felt someone grab my wrists and try to hold me still. I screamed, struggling against the hands holding me, and I felt another pair of hands grab my shoulders. My struggling was subdued, but I continued to scream, trying my best to get out of the grip. Amidst my screaming I heard a quieter, calmer voice speak beside me._

_"It's okay Ant. Calm down. It's okay."_

_I opened my eyes to see two men in white I didn't recognize holding me, each had a slight concerned look on their faces. I turned my head to see someone sitting in a chair next to me. It was him. He was actually here, still wearing that stupid single leather glove I got him for his birthday one year. I let my body relax a little and the man holding my shoulders let go. Same with the second man, only he stood over my bed in case I tried to move again._

_I was looking at Ethan with what I guess was a pained look. He gave me a small sad smile before opening his arms. I felt tears rush to my eyes and I slowly leaned into his embrace. He moved to my hospital bed so I wasn't stretching out too much. I buried my face in his shoulder and clung onto him like my life depended on it. Maybe it did. We sat there for what felt like forever until I felt Ethan lean away from me. I looked up to see him staring down at me. He raised a hand to wipe the tears off of my cheeks. I snuggled further into Ethan, resting me head_

_Ethan continued to rub circles into my back and I let out a quiet sigh. I felt so safe in his arms and I didn't want to leave. I heard footsteps approaching where Ethan and I sat, resulting in me letting out a quiet whimper and shifting further towards Ethan. Ethan hugged me softly before murmuring a quiet "It's okay. You're safe." I slowly moved my head from Ethan's shoulder to find an older looking man wearing a black turtleneck sitting in the chair Ethan had vacated a few minutes ago. He was holding a small stack of papers on his lap. I looked back to Ethan and he nodded. I loosened my grasp on my brother and he shifted away from me slightly so he wasn't laying against the iron bars on the bed._

_"Remember when I told you about Uncle Henry a few years ago? He gave me that watch for my birthday." I nodded slowly, stealing a quick glance at "Uncle Henry". He gave me a small smile and I shrunk back into Ethan, looking down and playing with my hands. I noticed the IV in my arm and flinched. I heard Ethan murmur "He's very shy. Especially after what he's been through." but I didn't move my attention from my hands._

_More people came into my room throughout that... day? Night? I had no idea what time it was or when I woke up. A couple of nurses came in and replaced the medicine they were pumping into my bloodstream through the IV. Each time they added more medicine I felt super sleepy. Each time I nodded off for more than a few minutes, I would shoot up from the bed, my mom and Derek flashing through my mind. Ethan would be there to hug me and remind me that's I'm safe. That I'm okay. Mr. Hidgens was still there too. Ethan did tell me he was my uncle, but I just met him and felt better calling him Mr. Hidgens._

__

_I slowly warmed up to Mr. Hidgens and learned a bit about him. He had Ethan living with him for the past few months. Mr. Houston had reached out to him asking for help with Ethan. Mr. Hidgens was a biology professor at the community college. I smiled a little when he told me that. Science was my best class at school._

__

__

__

_We talked for hours. One of the kind nurses from that day came in to let us know visiting hours were over. I immediately started panicking. I didn't want to be left alone again. What if mom and Derek came back? I curled back into Ethan, holding onto his leather jacket tightly. He shushed me, holding me in a warm hug. I saw Mr. Hidgens and the nurse leave the room, but I focused on my hands again. I started to fiddle with my hands and I heard Mr. Hidgens and the nurse return the the room._

____

__

____

_I looked up to see the nurse smiling warmly at me. I flashed him a slight smile before returning my attention to my hands. The nurse turned his attention to Ethan. "You can stay with him, if you want. He's been through the mill and it might do him some good to be around someone he loved. He seems pretty attached to you." The nurse said the last part with a chuckle. Ethan smiled and nodded, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. I stopped fidgeting, but didn't move my gaze from my hands._

_____ _

__

_____ _

_Mr. Hidgens came over and gave Ethan a pat on the shoulder, letting him know he'd be back in the morning. A few minutes later, the lights turned off. The room was really dark, except for the moonlight peaking through the window's blind. I let out a whimper, cuddling closer to Ethan. He let out a quiet sigh, shifting into a more comfortable position, before pulling me close again, running his fingers through my hair. He started humming a tune I didn't really recognize, but it calmed me down none the less. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I was about to drop off when I heard Ethan whisper._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_"You're safe Anthony. You're safe."_

______ _ _

_______

______ _ _

"Anthony and Ethan have lived with me ever since. If his mother knows he's missing, I do not know. All I know is she hasn't come looking for him or Ethan and thats what matters." Henry ran a hand over his face as he finished his story. Emma and Paul were looking at him with a look of pure terror. Well, Paul was. Emma hid hers well. Tom held his son a little closer to him, shaking his head sadly. Hannah curled up closer to Ethan and Lex. He shifted in his sleep, pulling Hannah and Lex closer to him. Lex smiled for a moment before her expression turned back to a serious one. 

_____ _

They all sat there for a few minutes in silence before a quiet scream came from the depths of Henry's house. Henry tensed and stood up. Emma followed. The sound of footsteps came closer to the living room. A few seconds later, a disheveled Becky appeared in the door way. She took a moment to catch her breath before making direct eye contact with Henry. 

____

"We have a situation." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, I had trouble piecing my idea for this chapter together.  
> I hope I used that TW correctly, I've never had to use one before.
> 
> You all know the drill. Drink some water and take care of yourselves! :)
> 
> -A


	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before finally being able to feel safe, something just has to go wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically if you're sensitive or feel uncomfortable when reading about a panic attack, read at your own risk

Anthony came to slowly, his head is pounding and his whole body was aching. He went to move them but is stopped by a soft yet firm blanket holding him in place. It took him a few more seconds to slowly pry his eyes open. He realized he is in a small room, laying on a hospital-looking bed. He moved his head slightly and saw a lot of wires attached to his body. It didn't freak him out as much as it usually would be. Maybe that was because of the Morphine. 

He racked his brain trying to figure out how he got there. Then all the memories came flooding back at once. The memories of that night came flashing back. Then, on top of that, the needle being pressed into his skin, followed by darkness which faded into the flashback of his past. The image of his mother pressing the heroin needle into his arm made him shoot up into a sitting position, which he instantly regretted.

Anthony's breath came in short gasps. He heard someone rush to his bedside and I flinched away, looking up. His vision was slightly blurred, but he noticed the silhouette next to him was broad shouldered and tall like Uncle Henry or Ethan. He also noticed their full length hair. Anthony let out a scream, pushing away from the person and leaning far into the iron bars around his bed. He saw the woman stop and run out of the room. By the time she left, however, Anthony's panic attack was in full swing. 

He curled into himself and his hands clawed at his chest. He couldn't breathe. His eyes widened for a second before he shut them tight. He covered his ears with his hand and began rocking back and forth, gasping for air. Anthony curled into a tighter ball if that was possible. The images of his mother and her boyfriend terrorizing him flashed through his mind, but Anthony didn't dare open his eyes.

He heard footsteps thundering towards his room, making him flinch and rock faster. He felt someone take hold of his wrists and he let out a quiet scream, burring his face in his knees. Despite the fear he felt, he let whoever had hold of his wrists pull them from his ears. The low, quiet voice of his uncle made Anthony stop rocking. 

"You're okay, Baby Bear. Shh. You're safe."

Anthony shook his head, murmuring "Mom" and "Bad Needle" over and over again. Uncle Henry pulled his nephew close, carefully and gently because he didn't want to rip the stitches and cause him anymore pain. He held Anthony's head to his chest, breathing in an exaggerated way, urging his nephew to copy him. They sat like that for a few minutes until Anthony calmed down. Well, calmed down enough that he was breathing normally and he had stopped rocking. Henry leaned back to look at his nephew. Anthony dropped his gaze and started playing with his hands.When he heard his uncle sigh, Anthony looked up. Uncle Henry smiled at him warmly. "Are you okay, Ant?" 

Anthony shook his head and his hands made grabby motions with his hands in his lap. "Wan Leo and Ethan." he whined.

"I can get you Leo, but Ethan is sleeping right now, kiddo. I don't want to disturb them."

Anthony nodded and surpassed another whimper. He wanted to be hugged by his big brother, but he had looked so tired today. Anthony didn't want to disturb him. Uncle Henry gave his shoulder a squeeze before quickly leaving the room to find his stuffed leopard. Anthony wrapped his arms around himself and let out a hiss of pain. He wanted to recreate the comfort Uncle Henry had just given him, but it hurt to move his arms.

A few minutes later, Uncle Henry slid into the room with the stuffed leopard. He handed Leo to Anthony, who instantly pulled him to his chest, reaching out a hand for his uncle, silently asking him to stay. Henry replied by pulling up his roll-y chair and brushing some of Anthony's hair out of his face. Anthony smiled softly, leaning into his uncle's hand. He looked down and started petting Leo's fur. He snuggled further into the bed's sheets, letting a quiet sigh and closing his eyes.

___

Eventually everyone went to sleep in their respected rooms that night. Henry retreated to his lab and busied himself with useless tasks for most of the night and early morning because who needs sleep. Fuck sleep. Henry raised his head from his arms resting on his desk to see his clock read 6:30am.

_Shit. He'd been awake for over 24 hours. Whatever. He's been awake way longer before._

The sound of a door closing with a snap jolted Henry out of his thoughts. He speed walked over to the lab door, quietly opening the lab door to see the door leading into the med room open slightly. He quickly ran to the door, but pushed it open slowly and quietly. The sight before him made Henry's heart melt.

Hannah was sitting on the hospital bed with Anthony laying next to her, his head on her shoulder and his thumb in his mouth. He held Leo close to him with his free arm and he was staring intently at the book Hannah was holding. She was reading it to him quietly. Henry knocked on the doorway and both of them looked up. Hannah smiled at him. Anthony blushed slightly and looked back at the book. Henry smiled lightly. "Do you two know what time it is?"

Anthony shook his head, starting to play with Leo's fur. "Webby told me to check on Ant. Bad dream" Hannah replied. Henry nodded. Many people doubted the giant spider's existence, but Henry believed that Webby was in fact real. Hannah always seemed to know what was going on, sometimes before it happened, thanks to the spider. "Do either of you think you'll be falling back asleep any time soon?" Henry asked. Both Anthony and Hannah shook their heads. Henry sighed and stood up a little straighter. "I might as well make breakfast for us early birds. Would you guys like some pancakes?"

Hannah grinned again and Anthony nodded vigorously. Hannah closed the book they were reading and set it on the nightstand near the bed before hopping out. Henry came over and quickly checked Anthony over, making sure he was okay. Once he was sure Anthony was okay, Henry picked him up. The three of them then made their way to the kitchen.

Henry set Anthony down at the kitchen island. Hannah slid into a chair next to him. Henry took notice Anthony was quieter, even for him being regressed. He was a lot more tense too. As Henry moved around the room, collecting ingredients and preparing the pancakes, he heard Hannah murmuring what he assumed were jokes to Anthony, who was giggling. Henry smiled to himself.

About 20 minutes later, the pancakes were done. Anthony and Hannah were digging into theirs and Henry stood across from them, leaning against the island with a mug of coffee in his hand. By the time 7:45am rolled around, everyone was starting to wake up. Ethan limped into the room with Lex at his side. Tim quickly followed. Then all the adults came down by 9.

All the kids had moved to the couch. Hannah, Anthony and Tim were drawing/color in notebooks Lex had lent them on the coffee table. Ethan and Lex were cuddling each other on the couch. Tom, Becky, Paul, Emma and Henry were all huddled around the island either drinking coffee or eating some toast they made. Henry had been gazing over at the kids fondly, but quickly snapped his attention back to the adults as Emma exclaimed.

"Wait, so he's like a little kid in a teenager's body?" She asked. Ah of course. Tom had been trying to explain Anthony's current state to everyone. Tom nodded. "It's a form of coping with traumatic events."

Becky had been staring at her coffee mug for the majority of the conversation. Her head snapped up at the mention of Henry's nephew. She gave him a sad look before murmuring "I didn't mean to stimulate a panic attack on your nephew. I'm sorry Henry." Henry shook his head, offering her a sympathetic smile. "It's alright, my dear. You didn't know what could trigger it anyway. It's not your fault you didn't know about his mother." Becky nodded, looking somewhat less sad, but returned her gaze to her coffee cup again.

The adults finished up their conversations and moved to the living room. Tom and Becky sat down on one of the couches not occupied by Ethan and Lex. Tim abandoned his drawing and we to sit with his dad. Paul and Emma sat on the other couch. Henry sat down on the couch Ethan and Lex were sitting on, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. 

**This is Hatchetfeild Action News with Dan and Donna.  
We are reporting to you on the aftermath of what's being called "The Black Friday from Hell". This shoppers mania has gone far more crazy than ever before. The streets and shops of Hatchetfeild have been torn apart! Stores, malls, even Hatchetfeild High have been ransacked and looted. Many people are speculating what could have cause such a destructive Black Friday. A few say the new doll, Tickle-Me Wiggly, could have something to do with this. We've received word that Thanksgiving break will be extended until further notice. As well as those who's work places were trashed during this Black Friday from hell will be on paid leave until we restore the workspaces and schools to how they originally were. We'll keep you updated. This is Dan and Donna signing off.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. At least they had time to cope with the events of that day before returning to a different stressful environment. Anthony leaned back against his uncle's legs, pulling Leo close to his chest and closing his eyes. Henry changed the channel to some cooking show and grabbed a book from the coffee table. It was a book he had already read, but it wasn't like Henry was going to his lab any time soon. 

A few minutes later the room is filled with the cooking show on the TV as well as the sound of soft snoring. Henry looked down to see Anthony asleep against his leg, Leo held tightly to his chest and thumb hanging loosely in his mouth. Henry looked to his right to see Hannah curled up in between Ethan and Lex, also fast asleep. He would have to thank her when she woke up. He had never seen Anthony so calm after a nightmare before.

Henry returned back to his book with a quiet sigh. Things finally seemed to be calming down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead I promise. It just takes me a while to write out my thoughts for each chapter. Sorry! Maybe drop some ideas on what you'd want to see happen in the future of this story?
> 
> Go drink some water. Take care of yourselves! :)
> 
> -A


End file.
